


Ouchie

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [33]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Fluff with Baby Frasers
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Family of Ten [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056974
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Ouchie

'Bee leepy?' Said 25-month-old Faith as she tried to take a look inside the bassinet her six-week-old sister slept after feeding and a clean nappy. Other children her age might feel jealous of a new baby, but Faith was utterly fascinated by this new person who had joined the family and happily followed whoever held Brianna around the house.

'Yes, she's sleeping again.' Claire answered her daughter with a smile.

'No play?' Coming out from her own mid-evening nap, Claire knew Faith wanted Brianna to play with her and her new Christmas toys until dinner time.

'Not yet, baby, Bree is still to small. But soon enough she'll be playing with you.' Faith seemed to accept the answer, unhinging herself from the bassinet and sitting on the fluffy carpet with her toys. Claire sat on the sofa with a magazine, checking in Faith and Bree every few seconds and listening to the sounds of her husband cooking dinner in kitchen. Chicken and veggies for what she could smell. And so for few minutes, peace and tranquility reigned, up until the moment Faith switched on loudly the musical dog her uncle Willie had given her just days ago, Bree responding to the music with a fierce wail.

'Bee sad?' Faith asked as they both went back to the bassinet.

'I think she doesn't like your dog's music.' Claire told her as she tried to get Bree back to sleep.

'Soddy Bee.' Said Faith, seeming really concerned that her toy had woken up her sister. 'Bad dog!' She said back to the toy, still playing on the floor.

Claire went to grab it and switch it off, but as she reached, a burning pain run up and down her back. She had plan to have to a natural birth with Bree, she wanted to be able to enjoy it after Faith's premature birth, but half way through, she gave up and beg for drugs, and for those few weeks after, every now and then, the injection hurt, sometimes up to point of tears.

'Mam ouchie?' Said Faith as Claire treid to reach the sofa. Faith hadn't been around of any of the previous stings.

'Mam just need to sit for a bit.' She tried to minimize the situation.

But it didn't work as she wanted. 'Da, mam ouchie!' Faith screamed as far as she could, making Jamie to promptly walk to the living room, a kitchen cloth still in his hands quickly abandoned on a table as he run to help Claire to the sofa. 'Bee, shuss. Mam ouchie.' Faith added to her still crying sister.

'The pain again, Sassenach?' He said as they sit on the sofa, softly massaging Claire's back once on it.

'Mam oky?' Said Faith, sitting on the sofa with them.

'She'll be in a minute, a leannan.' Jamie reassured his daughter. 'Mam just need a bit of rest and her medicine. Stay here with her meanwhile I bring it.' Faith nodded and cuddle with Claire as Jamie went for some ibuprofen and glass of water for Claire, went to calm and put Bree back to sleep. 'Lie down here, a nighean.' He added as he covered Claire's leg with their tartan blanket. 'Dinner will take a bit more, rest in the meantime.' 

'Fay cuddly mam?' Faith asked Jamie, and so he lifted her up to settle in Claire's arms, both knowing she'd probably fall sleep in few moments, going back to the abandoned dinner once all his lasses where back relaxing on the living room.


End file.
